narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fūka
was a kunoichi who appeared in the first filler arc of Shippūden. She was part of the group of grave robbers who had dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Appearance Fūka was a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in a provocative robe-like uniform. She had blue eyes and long wavy red hair, and fair-skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. Despite the young and beautiful form she usually had, her unusual powers and hagged appearance at certain points suggested that she was much older than she seemed. Personality Fūka was portrayed as a vixen. She was shown to be very flirtatious with her enemies, and she even asked whether the victim wanted to French or soft kiss when she used her Execution by Kiss jutsu. Similar to Ino Yamanaka, she took great pride in her appearance and would become infuriated when any harm came being, especially her hair. During her second fight with Naruto Uzumaki, there were hints of a sadistic nature from how she delighted in Naruto's anguish. She was seen being very interested in people with wind elemental chakra such as Naruto. Abilities Fūka's first and most noticeable ability was to suck out the chakra of others through a kiss, and eventually their soul. This seems to explain her elemental affinity for all five chakra types. When she absorbed the chakra from the victim, she gained all of their techniques and their chakra element. This led to her own elemental affinities becoming even more powerful. She could also lick someone to find out their elemental affinity, as demonstrated when she licked Naruto's face (to his annoyance and horror). Fūka also knew a technique that allowed her to use the bodies of her previous victims, much like Orochimaru. Seemingly the only thing left from her real body was her hair, thus damaging it being one of the only ways to kill her. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja arc During her first battle against Team Yamato, Fūka proved herself to be a very dangerous and unusual ninja with her unheard of mastery and power over all five elements. By using several elemental combinations, she was able to easily overpower Naruto. She tried to use her Execution by Kiss on him, but upon absorbing the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, she passed out and had to be rescued by Fuen and Fudō. Fūka appeared again during the attack on Konohagakure, where she once again demonstrated her affinity for all five elements. However, Naruto was able to keep up with her attacks by using his Shadow Clone Technique. When he cut her with his kunai, she used a technique that seemed to allow her wounds to heal instantly. As the battle progressed, Naruto noticed that, every time her body was "healed", she used fewer elements. He eventually realized that she really had multiple different bodies, each with its own element, that she could switch between at will. He also discovered that her hair housed her soul. Fūka captured Naruto and tried to take his soul and body to replace some of what had been destroyed, but he managed to free himself and destroy her last body before destroying her hair with his Rasengan. Trivia * Fūka was apparently a slow learner as she tried to suck Naruto's soul out multiple times after already realizing that it wouldn't work because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. * Although an anime-only character, Fuka was the second girl (following Isaribi) and the third person (first Sasuke, then Isaribi) Naruto ever kissed. Quotes * (To Naruto) "Women hate men who talk too much." * (To Naruto) "You've wounded my life force, and now you are going to pay the price!" * "Remember to let me know if there's any wind chakra users. I'll take them." * (To Naruto) "French or soft, which do you prefer?" * (To Naruto) "Now let's have us a nice hot kiss."